List of Weaponry in The Text-To-Speech Universe
When Earth was destroyed, any weapon that could benefit against Jokermingo0044 was lost, so Domingo0022 ordered the construction of new ''weapons, weapons that were much more stronger and powerful than any other. The following lists every weapon known in the text-to-speech universe, bar those whose use has been restricted by executives at the Speakonia Convention. The List Pre-War Weaponry When Earth was destroyed during the Galactic War, most weaponry of the old world was destroyed, but it is rumored that multiple high-ranking officers in the Earth Federation Army own at least three weapons from the "pre-war era". Whether it be rifles, pistols, or more heavy duty weaponry, these relics of the old ages are ones to be kept, as they command outrageous prices throughout the galaxy. While most of these weapons have never been seen by those who survived Earth's destruction, eyewitness accounts report several famous weapons such as the M1911, SCAR-H, M16 and the P90. ''OMG_BRB_ICECREAM_thumb|link=TRUCK CANNON: Only one of these is known to exist, it was to be used by Weegee 25,000 before he died of swine flu and the gun was handed off to the Devil's Hell Star. MLOL1911: The standard service pistol for the ROFL Marines ROFL howitzer: used on many occasions, but never seen. It would've been fired, but it was destroyed in a nuclear explosion. ROFL-Silencer: a silencer mainly used for the OMFG (S&W)-500 revolver. ROFL-37 Machine Gun - Equipped with a high rate of fire, the ROFL-37 machine gun is the most iconic weapon used by the ROFL Marines. ROFL-47 Machine Gun - Same as the 37, only a little bit more powerful. Resembles the real life AK-47. ROFL-60 Machine gun - Just like the 47, except with a fire rate three times as much, and armour piercing,which the firearm also resembles Earth's M60. Over 9,000 Gauge Shotgun - A very powerful shotgun. Most used by Marine Engineers. Once used by jib, with only one shell to kill a bear Microsoft Mike with a ROFL-47 machine gun. Shoop Dah Whoop Laser Cannon - Mounted anti-craft laser cannon named after the infamous "Shoop Dah Whoop". ROFL Grenades - Much like Earth's Grenades, only much more explosive. ROFL-C4 - Remote-Detonation Explosive with enough kick to put a hole through Osmium, the strongest metal there is. ROFL5-SMG- A well known SMG with a high rate of fire used by many Marines on Earth 2. ROFL5k-SMG-'' ''Like the ROFL5 but a bit smaller, with less firing rate. SOI-12 Shotgun- A shotgun used by some of the Marines across Earth 2. In reality, this weapon is called SPAS 12. ROFLIZER TRANQUILIZER SNIPAH RIFLE-used by the Tux Euthanization IND.It has ONLY been used by the noob ranks. This is the video where the said rifle is used. When the said Rifles fired, it causes the victim to Die with bulgy eyes, or fall unconsious.It has been used in hostages as mentioned in this EAS. There are also some other kinds of rounds for this, like the Really Sucky Virus in all of it's variations, ''DARO Retard Grenades - Same as the ROFL Grenades, only filled with a DARO Retard Capsule. 'Methane Gas Grenade - When triggered, releases a toxic gas that can cause vomiting, euphoria and temporary blindness.' 'Rickroll Flash Bang - When triggered, causes anyone in the blast radius to experience temporary blindness, deafness and the feeling of being Rickrolled.' 'Anti-Really Sucky Virus Armor - Used by the Marines to protect themselves from weaponized RSV.' 'Anti-Diarrhea Armor - Much like the previous armor, only it protects the Marines from Diarrhea-powered weapons.' Zombiemingo0088's Diarrhea Weaponry Much like Domingo, Zombiemingo has weaponry for his Diarrhea Soldiers too. Here's a list of all the weapons The Diarrhea Forces use. His weapons were destroyed, so was his weapon creation factory 'Diarrhea .55 Calibur Laser Pistol - Pwerful handgun that shoots energized Diarrhea. ''Diarrhea 12 Gauge Shotgun - Powerful laser gun that is most used by Diarrhea Soldiers. Diarrhea-78 Machine Gun - Gun that has a high rate of fire. Also most used by Diarrhea Soldiers. RSV Energy Cannon - Ground-based cannon that shoots weaponized Really Sucky Virus. Anti-Methane Gas Masks - Protects the soldiers against Methane Gas. Anti-Rickroll Flash Bang Shades - Special goggles that protect the soldiers from the hallucination effects of the Rickroll Flash Bang. Diarrhea Flamethrower - Flamethrower that shoots explosive diarrhea. Wrist Rocket - Implanted rocket launcher. Only used by Diarrhea Information Robots. Category:Weapons Category:Speakonia Category:Pages needing Attention